Stupid Shizuchan
by artemis602
Summary: Shizuo storms into Izaya's apartment determined to take revenge on him. Though, Shizuo doesn't exactly know how to react to what he finds there. What happens when things take a turn for the unexpected? Shizaya smut/Yaoi


_**WARNINGS!**_

_- __**This is yaoi (boyxboy) Don't like don't read!**__  
><em>_- __**Contains awesome(well..) Shizaya smut**__  
><em>_-__** Plot? What Plot?**__  
><em>_- __**Possible OOC-ness and grammar errors (Sorry!)**_

* * *

><p><em>Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill<em>

The never-ending mantra replayed in Shizuo's head as he stomped towards Shinjuku. He was going to rid the world of a certain flea once and for all. As of late, Izaya had been making his appearances in Ikebukuro less and less frequent. Shizuo couldn't be happier with this, I mean, no more fighting, chasing and Izaya's stupid insults. Little did Shizuo know, Izaya was still teasing and insulting him, he was just doing it over the Internet.

When word of the petty rumors that Izaya started did reached Shizou, let's just say the city had to replace a good number of street signs. In blind rage, Shizuo made the decision to visit Izaya's apartment. _What sick game was he playing now? Why couldn't he have just said to my face, whydid he feel the need to say it behind a computer screen?_Whatever the reason , it didn't matter to Shizuo, he wanted the flea dead. Truth be told, if it had been anyone else, he would have just shrugged it off. The ex-bartender had never been one to actually care about what others thought of him, but the mere mention of Izaya's name sent Shizuo's blood boiling. And that is why Heiwajima Shizuo is now standing at the door of an upscale apartment in Shinjuku, ready to kill. And without a second thought, he effortlessly kicked the door down.

"IIIZZZAYYYA-KUUUNN!" he hollered through the apartment. He stomped inside, knocking down the expensive pieces of furniture that stood in his way. The living room was empty as was the informant's glass desk and swivel chair. He continued his raid, barging in to different rooms trying to find the flea. "Izayaaa-kuuun" he growled, "I know you're here".

"Shizu-chan? What the hell are you doing here!" When Shizuo turned around, he was not expecting to find a flushed, half naked, dripping wet informant. Izaya was wearing nothing more than a white towel, which hang loosely around his thin waist. His normally ivory skin was flushed slightly pink from the warmth of his recent shower. His silk black hair clung to his skin and was dripping wet. "You stupid brute, get out of my apart-", his rant was cut short by a series of small coughs which he stopped quickly.

The blonde stared in awe and shock at his enemy. While in his shocked state he couldn't help but admire the gorgeous informant. His body was slim and well defined. His mesmerizing crimson eyes glared at Shizuo through short locks of disheveled black hair, and to put it simply, he looked hot. _What? No!_He inwardly scolded himself for his thoughts and returned to the problem at hand.

"You know why I'm here you damn flea!" the debt collector shouted back. With one swift movement, Izaya pulled out his switchblade, which he had been keeping hidden behind his back, and took a swipe at the blonde. Surprisingly, Shizuo was able to dodge the attack more easily than usual. Then, the debt collector was able to get a firm hold on the informant's wrist to throw him roughly against the wall.  
>Said informant let out a gasp of pain before beginning to breathe heavily on the floor. Shortly after, he let out a small sneeze.<p>

"Achoo!" Once again, the ex-bartender was left in a state of shock. Why was that sneeze so... cute? He wasn't used to seeing Izaya in such vulnerable state, and frankly, he found it adorable. _So he's sick, is this why he's been staying out of Ikebukuro? _"I'm not in the mood to play Shizu-chan, now if you would be so kind as to lea-ACHOO!"

Yep, Izaya really was too adorable. The ex-bartender also noticed that with each sneeze, the informant's towel kept moving dangerously low. The growing need in his pants was also becoming dangerously uncomfortable. Shizuo then put a firm grip around the helpless brunette's neck. _You could kill him now, this is what you've always wanted, it's what you came here to do. _All he had to do was squeeze a little tighter and he could finally rid the world of the "great" Orihara Izaya. But, at the moment, it felt too wrong.

"Huh, you're finally going to kill me, Shizu-chan? I doubt you'll be able to do it!" the informant teased between ragged breaths. Then Shizuo did something neither of them expected. Without loosening his hold on Izaya's neck, he leaned in to capture his lips. The informant sat on the floor, dumbfounded and utterly confused by the blonde's actions. The kiss remained one-sided on Shizuo's part until he moved his hand to the back of Izaya's head and roughly tugged on his hair. The information broker gasped at the action and that was all it took for the blonde to force his tongue inside. The blonde took full advantage of the opportunity and had his tounge explore all the delicous warmth that was Izaya's mouth. He then sucessfully coaxed Izaya's tongue to join the heated kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, the debt collecter finally broke the kiss for air, their mouths still connected by a thin thread of saliva. Izaya was gasping and his cheeks flushed a light red when he returned to his senses

"What the hell was that you protozoan! Get off me this instant!" Izaya yelled and shoving Shizuo off roughly. He got up and tried to walk away angrily, with the little dignity he had left. As that happened he found himself losing his balance and falling, right into the brute's arms. Shizuo was holding Izaya up when he saw the reason for Izaya's urgency. Izaya was hard, the towel not doing anything to try to conceal the fact. Shizuo covered his cheeks with his hand as he felt a blush rise to his face, and at the same time he also felt his blood rush south. He moved the brunette so that they were touching and grinding their erections together. The informant's eyes widened at the touch. Shizuo then continued to roll his hips against Izaya's, hoping to satisfy his urge for friction. Izaya couldn't even bring himself to suppress a shudder.

_Has he always been this damn cute?_ Shizuo thought, making up his mind. The hardness in his pants was becoming almost painful and fucking Izaya senseless seemed like the most attractive solution. He picked up the informant and put him over his shoulders, blocking out all of the flea's protests as he headed to the bedroom, where he then threw Izaya roughly on the bed.

"Shizu-chan, stop this! Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Izaya tried to reason.

"No, and I really don't give a fuck. I just know that you need this just as much as I do" the blonde responded. He then stole another sloppy kiss from the informant before throwing that annoying towel away. He stepped back to admire the sight before him. A helpless, panting, naked Izaya, squirming beneath him with his member standing tall and proud.

"Ha, Shizu-chan, always so simple minded, well I didn't except a brute like you to understand" he spat. "Now seriously, sto-Aaahh!" the informant moaned as the blonde above him roughly toke a hold of his member and stroked sensually, up and down.

"Do you really want me stop? Look, if it makes you feel any better what happens here will stay here and tomorrow we can forget about it and go back to hating each other." Shizuo offered. _That's exactly reason why I can't do this with you, Shizu-chan, I don't want you to forget._

Izaya sighed. "Stupid Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed before kissing Shizuo roughly, fighting for dominance in their kiss. Pleased, Shizuo smirked but pushed Izaya away momentarily so he could rid himself his obstructing clothing. He removed his vest, tie, and sunglasses before continuing to unbutton his shirt and remove his pants. The informant couldn't help but gasp at how sexy Shizuo looked. Tall and well built, he was basically sex on legs. His member was also something to be noted, he was huge. _God he's going to break me,_Izaya thought as the blonde began climbing over him.

He began placing kisses all over the informant, starting from the crook of his neck, his chest, even stopping to lick and gently bite one of Izaya's nipples, causing a raspy groan. He continued all the way down to his naval. Every where Shizuo touched was burning; it felt like fire to the smaller male. The blonde now found himself hovering over Izaya's throbbing member, he breathed over it teasingly, earning him small moans from the brunette, who was obviously trying his best to stifle them. The ex-bartender then gave one long lick, from bottom to top, causing the informant's entire body to shudder.

"Fucking-aahh tease" was all Izaya was able to manage aside from moans and deep breaths. Then, without warning, Shizuo took Izaya's entire member into his mouth, making sure to lick all over. "Sh-Shizu-chan!" he yelled, completely in awe at the warm bliss. God, it felt amazing, he found himself clawing and squirming into the bed sheets, trying to fight the urge to buck himself deeper into Shizuo's mouth. The bartender began slowly bobbing his head, earning him more delicious sounds from the informant. Izaya intertwined his fingers in Shizuo's blonde hair, encouraging him to take more in and for the moment, the debt collector was more than happy to oblige.

"Aahh-ah! I think I-I'm going to-" Shizuo removed his mouth and had his large hand grab the base of the informant's member. "Hey!" the brunette exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"Not yet" said the larger male with a smirk in place. His expression softened as he leaned in to leave a soft kiss on Izaya's lips. Shizuo then nervously asked "Um, do you have any-" "It's in the nightstand". Shizuo rummaged through Izaya's junk until he found what he was looking for, a small bottle of clear lube. He applied a generous amount on fingers before positioning them at smaller male's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit" the blonde warned. "You think I don't know that?" the brunette snapped back. Noticing the distress, Shizuo took his empty hand and began running his fingers through Izaya's hair, and began to leave small kisses on his ears.

"Just try to relax, okay?" the ex-bartender whispered into his ears, trying to soothe the informant with his words. The informant relaxed his breathing only to cringe and gasp as he felt a finger enter him. It didn't exactly hurt, it just felt strange. Though it did began to hurtslightly as he felt another finger enter and the two began to move in a scissoring knew his temporary lover was going to need a lot of preparation, so he patiently continued, trying to ignore his own straining erection. Though he did say several times he wanted to hurt the informant, he hadn't meant like this, that would just be cruel of him. If he was going to hurt Izaya, it was going to be when he was at full health and when he was actually a challenge.

Once he felt the other was ready, he positioned himself at Izaya's entrance, making his way in as slowly as his self-control would let him. "Oh ahh!" Izaya shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. Once the ex-bartender was all the way in he let out a grunt of appreciation. Izaya was so tight around him it felt like pure ecstasy. He wanted nothing more than to slam into Izaya over and over again and it took all of his self control for him not to. As for Izaya, he was a mess of sweat and moans. He was clawing at the blonde's back, trying to ignore the pain.

Huskily, the informant whispered in to Shizuo's ear, "Shizu-chan, move". And those words were all it took for Shizuo to lose his composure. He pulled out, almost all the way, and then slammed right back into the smaller male. He continued, trying out different angles until- "Th-there, Shizu-chan! Again!" Shizuo continued to thrust in and out of the informant, abusing his prostate. Each thrust had Izaya seeing pure white pleasure, and soon enough he began meeting the blonde's sweaty thrust. His member was covered in pre-cum and rubbing against the ex-bartender's stomach. The blonde had placed his head in the crook of the brunette's neck, cursing under his breath while trying to stifle his own moans. The information broker on the other hand, had stopped trying to cover up all the embarrassing noises he was making, it was impossible at this point.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!", moaned the informant huskily. Sensing his partner was close to the edge, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's throbbing, wet member and began stroking it, in tune with his thrusts. That was when the brunette threw his head back and arched his back, his eyes shut as a huge wave of pleasure ripped through him.

"aaa-SHIZU-CHAN!" he shuddered. Shizuo then felt Izaya's heated walls clamp around him and his warm cum splatter all over his torso. The sight of the other coming was enough to send the blonde into his own orgasm. He came deep inside the informant and continued thrusting as rode out the remaining waves of this pleasurable sin. Exhausted, the pair collapsed into each other's arms, an array of tangled limbs and sweat.

Izaya woke up next morning to find himself crushed under the weight of a sleeping blonde. He pulled the debt collector off, careful not to wake him in the process. He wasn't ready to deal with the awkward "morning after". He stretched his arms but cringed back when he felt the painful ache in his hips followed by a loud sneeze. "Stupid Shizu-chan, couldn't you have at least waited till I felt better?" he muttered not really to anyone. The informant was deep in thought when he was interrupted by a black, shadowy figure at his doorway.

"Celty-san, what brings you here?" Izaya asked in his normally cheery voice. Celty stared at the sight before her in disbelief, showing her discomfort in her body language. She scrambled to take out her PDA and quickly typed {_I-I just came to drop off your medicine, from Shinra! I'll be leaving now, so please excuse me!_} She turned around quickly, almost tripping in the process, and clumsily made her way out of the apartment, which was still a wreck from Shizuo's earlier raid.

_Shizuo and Izaya… in bed together? Maybe I'm was seeing things.. _thought the dullahan as she sped out of Shinjuku. She needed to time to come to terms with what she just saw, though she doubted she ever would.

Back at the apartment, Izaya was still giggling from Celty's amusing reaction. Before getting lost in his own thoughts again, he looked down at Shizuo one last time, with a fond smile and whispered "Stupid Shizu-chan".

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sooo what did you guys think? This my first fanfiction ever, so I welcome constructive criticism and helpful pointers. Just try to be gentle, this is my first time writing. I kind of feel like this is fail smut OTL**

**Also, please excuse any OOC-ness and grammar errors in the story. I did try my best to keep them IC as possible, not sure if I succeeded or not. As for the grammar errors, I read it over myself a few times but that's about it 0.0**

**This will most likely stay a one-shot, though I do plan on starting a new Shizaya story (one that actually has a plot) sometime in the future.**

**To wrap this up, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined!**


End file.
